Many hitch systems utilize a hitch pin which is inserted through a vehicle hitch. A cotter pin is used to retain the hitch pin on the hitch. Attaching and removing the cotter pin often requires a person to dismount the vehicle and requires two free hands. Other current hitch systems that attempt to address this problem are complex, expensive and remain difficult to use.